


Protector and Beloved

by Ravenne86



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Rating: M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rutting, Sassy Will Graham, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenne86/pseuds/Ravenne86
Summary: It becomes crystal clear to Will then, in that precise moment.Prior to, he’d been able to dismiss Hannibal’s affections as purely platonic. A grasp for friendship, something Will assumes the man has severely lacked in his life. It makes sense that the good Doctor’s version of friendship would be a bit more….intense….than that of the average person. So Will hadn’t questioned it.Until now.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 269





	Protector and Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Listen....this scene was begging for some sensual smutty goodness. Did ya see Will's booty in those pants? Did ya see the gay prons that Hannibal was drawing? I couldn't stop myself...
> 
> Also, I have a deep love of slut!Will. He takes up permanent residence in my brain.
> 
> Also, someone made a playlist of all the classical music used in the Hannibal show and this is the shit that happens when I write while listening to it /shrug

It becomes crystal clear to Will then, in that precise moment.

Prior to, he’d been able to dismiss Hannibal’s affections as purely platonic. A grasp for friendship, something Will assumes the man has severely lacked in his life. It makes sense that the good Doctor’s version of friendship would be a bit more…. _intense_ ….than that of the average person. So Will hadn’t questioned it.

Until now.

“Achilles wished all Greeks would die…. So that he and Patroclus could conquer Troy alone.”

Will is far from an expert on the Greek mythos, but he’s done his studies, both when he was a graduate student and in the field. (Many killers like to embody the tragedies of history, recreate them, and Will has seen it all by now....) While Homer may not have depicted the tale of Patroclus and Achilles as a romantic one, many other writers and philosophers did. _Paiderasteia_ was common practice in those days… male same-sex relationships, which were political and sexual in nature, as well as romantic.

Not to mention, such couples typically consisted of an older man (lover, protector) and a younger man (beloved).

Will is no idiot. This is a declaration of love, plain as day. 

“ _Patroclus seems to be defined by his empathy_ ….”

That’s what Hannibal had just said, wasn’t it? The man truly couldn’t make himself any clearer if he tried. Doctor Lecter isn’t the type to just come out and say “oh by the way, I’m in love with you.” No, he’s got to be…. _artistic_ ….about it. Just like his tableaus. Will would expect nothing less. There’s aesthetics to consider, after all.

Will can’t stop his chuckle, thinking it the best way to handle such a stark realization. Hannibal looks up at him questioningly, but the profiler is lost in thought for the moment. He can’t help but to take a few moments to picture what the psychiatrist would have looked like had he been alive in those days…..he’d have no doubt been quite the warrior. Nations would have trembled at his feet. At both of theirs.

_“Took divine intervention to bring them down_ ….”

Of course it did.

“Is that what you want for us, Hannibal? Us two against the world? What does that mean to you, exactly?”

Hannibal blinks, and it’s clear the man is trying to decipher Will’s angle. After all, there’s many ways to answer that last question. Will decides to have mercy on him, a hand reaching to caress the older man’s face as he leans to meet that all-seeing gaze head on. “Am I to be your _eromenos_ , Doctor Lecter? Your muse? Your lover?”

Now _that_ gets the Ripper’s attention.

Hannibal swallows thickly, and Will doesn’t think he’s ever seen the man look so unbalanced, so not in control.

“Will, that’s….not what I meant.” He assures, and Will chuckles again, not relinquishing his grip in the slightest. “Are you certain? I’m a bit more familiar with the ways of the ancient Greeks than you might think..” He bites his lip, and knows he has the older man precisely where he wants him. Will slips to his knees with a bit more elegance than he’s typically shown, looking up at Hannibal with an expression of adoration.

“I wouldn’t mind, you know…”

Will _should_ mind, though. He truly should. After all, he’d been planning to betray Hannibal. This man put him behind bars for crimes he didn’t commit. Kept his illness from him, an illness that very well could have cost him his life if left unchecked long enough. Killed Abigail Hobbs, Will’s one chance at redemption. This is a man he should hate with every last fiber of his being. But the more time he’s spent with him lately, the more the hatred slipped away, morphed into something else….something just as passionate. Just as dangerous.

No, he doesn’t hate Hannibal. Hannibal is the only one that understands him. The only one that sees him, flaws and all, and wants him anyway. How can Will separate from that, when the very thought of being apart from the older man is almost too much for him to take?

“Will…” Hannibal says his name so reverently that it jars him from his thoughts, back to the reality of this moment, in which the older man is looking at him like he holds the answers to everything. God, the universe, immortality. It’s Hannibal’s turn to cup Will’s face, and the touch sends the tiniest of tremors dancing down the profiler’s spine. He’s never been undone by such a simple gesture before. But then again, there have been many firsts with Doctor Lecter. This is just one more.

“Is that a yes?” Will remarks coyly, grinning, and the softest of chuckles escapes from Hannibal’s lips just before he replies. “I must admit, you never stop surprising me. I would have never thought you returned my affections in that way, Will.”

Will’s hands find their way to rest on top of Hannibal’s thighs, not seeking anything other than just to touch and feel. “Someone has to keep you on your toes, Doctor Lecter.” His fingers squeeze the firm flesh just slightly, and he treasures the gasp that falls from the older man’s lips. Oh, the effect he could have on this man. He could have a little bit of fun with this…he deserves at least that much.

And it would be all too easy.

“So if I’m meant to be Patroclus in this little scenario of yours…” Will begins, resting his cheek just above Hannibal’s knee, next to his hand, looking up at his prey through his lashes. “Does that mean you’ll enjoy the ‘reverent company’ of my thighs?” Part of Will can’t believe how daring he’s being, but God, Hannibal’s expression is so, so worth it. He’d stolen that particular quote from a play that featured the lovers, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been so grateful for his fantastic memory.

“Will, _my God_ …” Hannibal breathes out in awe, deliciously scandalized by Will’s brazen speech. Will eats it all up...he’d have never in a million years thought he could actually catch the Chesapeake Ripper off guard. If he’d have known seduction and romance was the trick, perhaps he’d have made use of it long before now.

“Yes, my Achilles?” Will remarks with a flutter of his lashes, unsure where the hell he learned these tactics. He’s never been with a man, not in any real physical sense, and part of him is nervous, but he simply can’t stop himself. He's always been the pursuer, never the tempter. Will Graham feels powerful in this moment, perhaps more powerful than he’s ever felt. It’s a high, and he’s riding it for as long as he can.

“Come here..” Hannibal growls, fingers suddenly curling into Will’s soft locks and tugging rather sharply, indicating that he wants Will up, close, now. As tempted as Will is to deny him just to see what would happen, he simply can’t bring himself to. He winds up straddling Hannibal’s lap, and those keen eyes are boring into him in a way that makes him feel so bare, so raw from the inside out.

This is uncharted territory, and escalating quickly. But the progression just seems...natural. It just makes sense. It would always come to this, Will realizes now. 

Will can’t even get Hannibal’s name past his lips before he’s effectively consumed, eager lips covering his own and seeking to devour him whole. Will has had his share of kisses, particularly lately….Alana….Margot…..nameless others over the years that really meant nothing in the long run. But this is...something else. He doesn’t even know if he can call this a kiss. This is a reckoning, an all-consuming fire that heats him up from head to toe. He’s weak in the knees, barely able to keep up with the way Hannibal ravages his mouth.

When they finally part, Will’s mouth is slick, his lower lip reddened from the slight abuse of the older man’s teeth. He can hardly catch a breath, chest heaving, and it all feels so ridiculous. His body is responding in ways he couldn’t have predicted, and all from a kiss. He’s not a teenager, he’s practically middle-aged, and yet here he is, cock already half-mast, trembling from Hannibal’s sensual assault.

It would seem he’s not the only one who’s been affected, judging by the hardness currently jutting against Will’s inner thigh. “ _Hannibal_ …” He speaks just barely above a whisper, the only thing he seems to be capable of saying at the moment. And just like that, the older man seems to have regained his composure, or at least regained the ability to render Will speechless.

“Shh…” The older soothes, fingers curled around Will’s neck as he kisses him again, softer this time, but with no less amount of passion and desire. It’s almost worse, makes Will feel desperate for something more, for a culmination of this hungry beast between them that’s always been there, lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce. Will can’t stop himself from rolling his hips forward, seeking relief from the pressure beginning to build to unbearable within his core. He gasps into the lip-lock, the friction created a bit unexpected, but not unwelcome.

For the first time probably ever, Will thinks he could fall apart from sensory overload alone. He started this, he spoke the words that lead them to this point, but he could never have predicted the raging heat that’s currently threatening to swallow him whole. That heat is Hannibal, and Will feels burned from the inside out. Everything blurs now, the necessary clothes shoved out of the way at what seems an unreasonable speed. They can’t seem to stop touching each other, mouths can’t stay separated for any substantial length of time.

They have neither the necessities nor the patience to do anything more than rut together like animals, hip movements sharp and frantic, but Will doesn’t mind that. There will be time for more later, they have nothing but time now that this invisible line has been crossed. Time to explore each other’s bodies in full, map out every dip and curve with tongue and sly, teasing fingers. Time for Will to experience all of his lover, to feel carved from the inside out in the most intimate way. To fall apart for Hannibal, to allow himself to be claimed in the primal and the romantic sense.

Just imagining the possibilities is enough to have Will trembling, a weak moan trapped in his throat.

Hannibal moves with Will, a perfect rhythm that never falters. They are equals in this just as they are in all other facets, that's becoming crystal clear. Skilled hands grip at Will's hips, fingers digging in just enough to send little sparks of heat dancing up Will's spine. Will latches onto the older man's shoulder with one hand, fingers curled just to have a proper grasp on something. It gives him the illusion of control, which he is currently losing rapidly thanks to the perfect alignment of their bodies. His free hand sneaks down, grasping both of their lengths in an act of desperation. It's a foreign sensation, hard heated flesh pressing against hard heated flesh...but it's....good. So good. 

Will's forehead finds Hannibal's collarbone, too overwhelmed to meet that impassioned gaze right now. He was so confident when he began, like he knew exactly what he was doing, but that's beginning to fade with each passing moment. Desperation has taken over now, and is the only thing the profiler's brain can grasp. "Fuck..." He whimpers weakly, and the answering growl that comes from the center of the older man's chest shows him he's not alone. They're both falling, together, one. Will's busy hand clenches as firmly as he can manage around their heated flesh, tugging with fervent determination, wanting them to both crest that inevitable peak together.

It would seem, however, that Hannibal has other ideas.

"Will. Stop." He commands, his tone soft but insistent at the same time. Will won't argue, he can't. He releases his hold, and suddenly long, skillful fingers wrap around where he's most sensitive, taking over the rhythm. It's quite different from his own grip...but similar in all the right ways. It's as if Hannibal already knows exactly how to touch him, and just how is that possible? Will would love to ponder that idea a bit longer, but his mouth is suddenly occupied with the now familiar taste of the older man's lips, and all thoughts swiftly exit his brain in a hot rush. 

Will wants to reciprocate, but he's lost, whimpering against Hannibal's lips pathetically as his body gets closer and closer to blissfully unraveling. When he's given space to breathe, he gasps, as if he simply can't get enough air. His body is wound tightly, ready to burst at the slightest provocation, and unfair how Hannibal can get him to this point so quickly. The tables have turned, but Will can't truly say he's surprised. This is the most brilliant man he's ever encountered, and Hannibal will always get his way in the end. 

"I will have all you can give me Will, don't deny me." Hannibal insists in a voice that's so low and so rough that Will can hardly contain himself anymore. There's no question in the older man's voice, no other option. Hannibal orchestrates it all, every detail, and Will's body has no choice but to obey and come apart as instructed. It's messy, it's a lot, and Will should be disgusted, but he isn't. He shudders his way through the aftershocks, cock pulsing out the last of his climax as he breathes heavily. It takes a few moments for him to realize that the older man is attempting to finish himself off and that's....unacceptable. No way. 

"Stop. Let me." Will insists, and he finds himself on his knees once again before he can think better of it.

Hannibal stops, looking at him questioningly, but doesn't say a word. 

Will doesn't know what the fuck he's doing, but he sure as hell won't let Hannibal know that. Not if he can help it. He's pretended his way through plenty of uncomfortable situations lately, and faked it with the best of them. He can do this. He can.

With a confidence he doesn't truly feel, Will carefully removes the older man's hand, and replaces it with his mouth with a swiftness that he knows takes Hannibal by surprise. He knows by the gasp he heard, followed by a groan that rumbled just above him. Fingers curl tightly into the profiler's thick curls as his lips press against the warm flesh, tongue instinctively tracing patterns against the underside as he descends, down, down, slowly, until he's forced to only breathe through his nose. 

It becomes second nature quickly, the wet glide of his mouth and the skillful flicks of his tongue. Will discovers the places that get him the best reactions, and picks up speed and confidence in equal measure. It truly doesn't take long after that, and Will chances a look upward, wanting to see the face of his lover. The expression he discovers there threatens to shake him apart. It's raw, adoring, and slightly agonized all at once. Hannibal is close to the edge, that much is clear, and Will does all he can to push him over it. 

A strange taste floods Will's tongue as he feels the sharp tug to his hair and the exhale of air above him. He remains still, allowing Hannibal to finish completely before he swallows and pulls off slowly. Will can't stop the smirk he offers as he admires his wrecked lover. That's his handiwork. And he loves it. He licks his lips, chasing the remaining taste as Hannibal smiles down at him, enamored, admiring the younger man's flushed expression. 

Will manages to climb back into his lover's lap on wobbly legs, settling there happily, arms looping around Hannibal's neck to anchor himself as he leans in for a soft kiss. 

The way Hannibal looks at Will when they part is searing, and it seems the older man simply can’t look away. The light from the crackling fire just in front of them illuminates Will’s features perfectly, and if Hannibal didn’t know any better, he’d think he was looking at an angel, or the closest he’ll ever come to encountering a being of such perfection.

Will would have made a fine Greek God, worthy of having his likeness formed in marble and admired for centuries.

“You are breathtaking, my love..” Hannibal breathes, and Will flushes even more, embarrassed by the power of his partner’s adoration.

“Nothing in this world can stop us now." The older man continues, "Not even God.”

Will wants to laugh at that….after all, only Hannibal Lecter could take something as simple as a sexual act and make it so much more, like it's the most momentous event imaginable. But even Will has enough sense to know that it’s important. This night has been an admittance of things long left unsaid, a union in the truest sense. An exploration, a culmination. A confession of true feelings, and the knowledge that wherever they go from here, they go together.

There’s no separating them. Not anymore. They've gone past the point of no return, and there's no turning back.

Will smiles.

“I follow wherever you lead, _erastes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed of my gratuitous wikipedia use for this fic. I doubt this information was posted there for such nefarious purposes but....welcome to fanfiction.
> 
> erastes: protector, lover  
> eromenos: beloved
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I need frands. @_Ravenne86  
> More fics will be forthcoming for these two idiots as well as other pairings, sooooo look forward to that. Maybe a chaptered fic if I can get my brain to cooperate for that long...


End file.
